Changements
by Cholerae
Summary: Voldemort élève Harry. Pur délire.
1. Et à l'avènement

Quelqu'un trouverait sûrement hilarant, pensa Voldemort, que son principal problème après la mort soit… la migraine. La destinée avait ce genre d'humour. Dommage que personnellement, il n'en ait jamais eu beaucoup. Mais honnêtement, que penser de cet enchaînement des faits ? Il était sur le chemin de la gloire, près d'endosser le titre du plus terrible des Seigneurs du Mal de tous les temps (ou du moins du dernier siècle). Il ne restait plus qu'une condition ridicule : tuer une famille pour faire un exemple. Pas de problème. Il avait emmené ses serviteurs les plus féroces, son petit escadron de la mort personnel, et les avait laissés à la porte pour admirer son travail : certaines choses devaient être faites personnellement. Pour la beauté du geste, au moins. Donc, arrivé à la porte, il avait tué le père. Bien. Après une pitoyable résistance et quelques cris, il avait tué la mère. Très bien. Le bébé aurait du être le plus facile juste lancer le sortilège de mort et viser entre les grands yeux verts. Et là, pas si bien. Non seulement le môme ne criait pas, ne pleurait pas et n'avait même pas l'air intimidé, mais en plus il avait des raisons de l'être : le premier avada qu'il avait pris avait rebondi sur son front pour revenir dans la figure de son assaillant. Qui s'était retrouvé sans corps. Ce qui était très perturbant, même quand on était un seigneur des ténèbres confirmé et qu'on en avait vu d'autres.

Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé il s'était retrouvé d'un coup loin du berceau. Il avait repris ses esprits et voulu anéantir la punaise qui avait eu l'audace de lui exploser dans la figure : c'est quand sa main était passée à travers du berceau qu'il avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose. Après avoir repéré sa baguette sur le sol et essayé en vain de la ramasser, il avait vu ses craintes confirmées.

Il avait essayé de traîner son esprit désincarné dans l'escalier et à force de volonté y était arrivé. Et là, personne.

C'était le second choc de la soirée là non plus, il n'avait pas compris tout de suite.

Il avait du affronter la triste vérité :

Ses fidèles serviteurs avaient détalé comme des lapins !

Ah, il était joli l'escadron de la mort !

Sans aide immédiate, son esprit avait dérivé, entraîné par une sorte de vent immatériel, de plus en plus loin. Il avait quitté l'Angleterre avant l'aube et ne s'était arrêté que deux ans plus tard, dans une forêt dense qu'il avait su plus tard être située quelque part en Roumanie. Il lui avait fallu également des années pour être en mesure d'exercer une certaine influence sur le monde physique, sans parler de posséder de nouveau un corps.

Il s'était demandé pourquoi il n'était pas mort et s'était vu répondre quand il s'était réincarné dans la peau d'un serpent : un lien l'unissait au maudit bébé qui l'avait détrôné et qui vivait maintenant une vie calme et heureuse.

Enfin pas si calme et heureuse.

Il était passé de serpent en serpent, jusqu'au moment où il était tombé sur Quirrel – qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là celui-là ! - et avait pu rentrer en Angleterre. Pas une situation idéale, mais il avait des plans et comptait bien les voir s'accomplir !

Et maintenant il se retrouvait à secourir le maudit gosse qui l'avait détrôné, dépossédé de son corps et avait détruit sa réputation. Si ce n'était pas de l'humour, ça !

Complètement absorbé par son dialogue intérieur, le seigneur des ténèbres le plus redouté d'Angleterre, que nous appellerons Tom pour faire plus court releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant la manifestation de tout ce qu'il avait combattu toute sa vie : une parfaite maison de banlieue avec un jardin parfaitement entretenu, et même - gah !- une petite barrière blanche.

La normalité lui donnait des boutons.

Sortant de sa contemplation, il réalisa qu'un tout petit garçon s'affairait dans le jardin, ratissant les allées de terre battue et arrachant les mauvaises herbes. Le gamin était tellement concentré qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était observé.

Il en profita pour le dévisager il l'avait trouvée du premier coup, sa Némésis !

Le garçon avait des yeux qui lui mangeaient la figure. Il eut un soupir exaspéré : penser que c'était ça, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier un petit tas d'os et deux grands yeux verts ! Pitoyable. Est-ce que ces moldus ne savaient rien faire bien, même pas nourrir un enfant ? Bon, il n'allait pas rester dans ce quartier résidentiel – gah !- jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il s'avança vers le mioche toujours absorbé par son travail.

\- Harry ?

Le petit garçon se tourna vers lui, surpris.

\- Harry Potter ?

Un hurlement inhumain sortit de la maison, faisant sursauter le gamin.

\- HARRY ! A LA MAISON ! MAINTENANT !

Le mioche fila à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant Voldemort sur le seuil du jardin, à récupérer lentement son audition.

Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres en général n'étant pas réputé pour leurs manières, il ne faut sans doute pas s'étonner que l'idée de sonner à la porte ne vint même pas à l'idée du dit Voldemort. Il ouvrit tout simplement la porte et découvrit une scène d'une soirée normale chez les Dursley.

Pour lui, ça ressemblait à l'antichambre de l'enfer : Papa Cochon, maman Girafe et Petit (Gros) Cochon. Une fine scène de la vie britannique de banlieue : Monsieur vitupérait, la face rouge et luisante, tandis que Madame épiait les voisins par la fente des rideaux.

Il n'allait pas rester longtemps.

Faire court.

\- Je suis venu chercher Harry Potter.

On aurait dit le signal du chaos. Le gros homme se mit à vociférer, la femme maigre à essayer de le mettre à la porte, tandis que le Rejeton de l'Enfer lâchait des éclats de rire stridents.

Il fit exploser un vase décoratif.

Dans le silence qui suivit, il se fit plus descriptif :

\- Permettez-moi de me répéter : je viens chercher Harry Potter. Maintenant, s'il faut le récupérer en marchant sur vos cadavres, ça ne me pose pas de problème.

La femme émit un hurlement de scie à métaux.

\- HARRY ! ICI ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Il s'attendait à entendre des pas dévaler l'escalier et fut tout surpris par un bruit derrière lui. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où l'attention des moldus semblait fixé : une porte signalant un placard à balais à la base de l'escalier.

Une petite tête pointa hors du placard.

\- Un placard ?!, s'étrangla le plus grand sorcier noir du siècle. Vous l'élevez dans un placard ?!

\- Il est encore bien heureux qu'on lui fasse de la place se rengorgea le gros homme au faciès de cochon.

Voldemort le regarda avec incrédulité.

\- Vous avez pensé à prendre des cours de diplomatie ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Vernon Dursley devint écarlate.

\- Non, parce que la cruauté j'ai l'habitude, mais tant de bêtise, ça me dépasse.

Le gros homme explosa.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, abomination !

\- Aah, dit le mage noir, on revient en terrain familier. Des menaces ?

Et sur un ton brutalement sérieux :

\- La différence, c'est que je n'ai pas six ans. Et je suis moins facile à casser qu'un gosse mal nourri et sans défense. Problème, hein ?

Le bonhomme recula

Une courte - et laide - scène de violence plus tard, une haute silhouette maigre quittait le 4 Privet Drive, tenant par la main un tout petit garçon.

Harry Potter avait quitté Privet Drive.

* * *

A Suivre.


	2. La vie en famille

La situation était difficile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Je ne sais pas comment être un parent ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le mioche généreusement je ne sais pas non plus comment ça marche.

Voldemort dut se rendre à l'évidence : les petits garçons étaient plus difficiles à intimider que les Mangemorts.

\- Mais tu as vécu avec une famille tu sais comment ça se passe.

Le petit garçon frissonna.

\- Vous pourriez… crier sur moi.

Après un regard pour voir comment était accueillie sa suggestion, il continua.

\- Vous dites que tout est ma faute.

\- Tout quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le sorcier.

\- Je n'ai jamais bien compris cette part, admit le garçon.

\- Ça n'est pas grave, continue.

\- Vous me traitez de monstre, vous dites que je salis votre maison et que je devrais être reconnaissant.

\- … J'ai l'impression de connaître déjà cette étape. Après c'est « Puisque tu n'est même pas reconnaissant, tu ne mangeras pas », non ? Et « Tes parents étaient des bons-à-rien et ils t'ont abandonné parce que tu es un monstre » c'est ça ?

Le petit garçon le regardait avec de grands yeux.

\- Non, parce que tu vois, cette partie-là on me l'a déjà faite et je suis sûr que c'est aussi pénible d'un côté que de l'autre.

Après réflexion, il ajouta :

\- En tout cas, je ne me sens pas du tout dans le rôle de parent abusif. Tuer mes ennemis, oui miner le moral des braves gens, d'accord, torturer des mômes ? Je passe.

Et avec un sourire amer, adressé autant à ses souvenirs qu'au petit garçon en face de lui :

\- Et puis qui a besoin de moi pour ça ? Tu remarqueras que les braves gens s'en sortent très bien sans que les méchants s'en mêlent…

Le front du petit garçon était plissé de concentration.

\- Vous êtes… un méchant ?

\- Absolument, fit-il sèchement. Son physique ne suffisait pas ? Sûr, Quirrel avait été plus un couard qu'une actuelle nuisance avant qu'il le possède, mais il n'avait quand même pas la tête du brave type, surtout avec ce turban ridicule… il devait admettre qu'il était un peu froissé dans son ego de devoir porter une apparence aussi pitoyable. Bien sûr, Salazar disait que seul le résultat comptait… mais il y avait le style, aussi, argumenta-t-il avec lui-même, un peu chagriné.

Pendant tout le temps de sa réflexion, le garçon avait suivi son propre train de pensée.

\- Mais… fit-il timidement. Est-ce que vous ne devriez pas vouloir me blesser ? Et il leva de grands yeux timides mais convaincus vers le sorcier.

Sorcier qui ressentait profondément l'ironie de la question, en même temps qu'une vieille rancœur. Visiblement on apprenait toujours aux enfants que le monde était noir et blanc et qu'on ne pouvait vivre que d'un seul côté, sinon on était damné.

\- Parce que c'est la règle pour les méchants, c'est ça ? fit-il d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Le garçon recula mais hocha la tête, terriblement résigné. En ce moment, il lui rappelait horriblement Severus quand il était venu prendre la marque à quinze ans. Pas lui-même, non, il avait toujours eu du feu à cracher sur ceux qui le maltraitaient, quelle que soit sa situation mais Rogue, quoi qu'il en pense, était déjà brisé quand il l'avait rejoint. Il l'avait regardé de la même façon, prêt à se faire battre, parce que le monde était comme ça. Il ravala la boule (de colère se dit-il fermement) qu'il avait dans la gorge. Rogue l'avait trahi, Quirrel lui avait au moins appris ça. Il avait chouchouté le jeune sorcier, l'avait traité en favori autant qu'il pouvait sans susciter trop de jalousie, avait encouragé cette brillante intelligence, et l'autre l'avait récompensé en vendant ses secrets à l'homme qui l'avait blessé. D'un de ses Serpentards, il aurait accepté et admiré cet instinct de survie, mais Sev- _Rogue_ avait toujours été trop Serdaigle pour faire quoi que ce soit légèrement. De sa part c'était vraiment une trahison. Il secoua la tête pour échapper aux souvenirs et à l'emprise de l'amertume et se concentra sur le garçon en face de lui pour lui apprendre le Premier Principe de Réalité, tel que découvert par Tom Riddle dans sa douzième année :

\- Mais les méchants n'obéissent pas aux règles, n'est-ce pas ?

Le gamin en resta bouche bée. Visiblement, il n'avait pas poussé le raisonnement jusque là. Tom en ressentit peut-être plus de satisfaction que nécessaire.

\- Un méchant, c'est quelqu'un qui décide…- non, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler Harry, le nom lui restait coincé dans la gorge - petit. Pas de règles, pas d'obligations. Il est libre.

La plupart des gens auraient trouvé amusant de voir un misérable bout de gamin habillé de loques se concentrer sur un problème moral de cette façon. Lui ne voyait que les yeux brillant d'intelligence, sans doute trop rarement sollicitée, concentrés sur le problème en main. Mais aussi il s'était fait une spécialité de découvrir des diamants non tailles jetés par des gens négligents sur le bas côté.

\- Mais, reprit le gamin, est-ce que pour être un méchant, il ne faut pas être méchant… tout le temps ?

Aha. Raisonnement à deux inconnues. Vocabulaire un peu relâché, mais…

\- Pour être méchant il suffit que les gens bons ne vous aiment pas.

…ça allait peut-être être moins dur qu'il avait pensé.

Moins ennuyeux, en tout cas.

* * *

A Suivre.


	3. Retour au monde sorcier I

\- … C'est normal de recevoir des chouettes grillées dans son bol de céréales ? Je demande, parce que je sais que tu as eu une vie très intéressante, mais moi c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

\- … Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter d'avoir un fils aussi sarcastique, c'est ce que _moi_ je me demande.

\- Tu m'as élevé.

\- … Arrête de dire des bêtises et ouvre ton courrier. C'est mal élevé de faire attendre le messager, tu sais.

\- … Je pense que dans l'état où elle est, elle s'en fiche un peu, mais bon… Tipsy !

\- Jeune maître !

\- Tipsy, tu peux me débarrasser de ça et me donner le message qui va avec, s'il te plait ? Et change mon bol de céréales, aussi.

\- Siiii poliiii !

*pop*

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'être poli avec les elfes ?

\- De ne plus le faire, pardon…

\- La dernière fois, Mopsy a mis une semaine à arrêter de pleurer et de serrer tout le monde dans ses bras ! C'est répugnant ! Comment veux-tu qu'on me prenne au sérieux si mes elfes embrassent mes Mangemorts, comme dans un conte de fées ?! J'ai cru que Lucius allait avoir une crise cardiaque !

\- … Désolé, papa.

\- Je suis sérieux, Harry. Que tu parles aux serpents, c'est autre chose, tout le monde sait que c'est un héritage. Mais si tu dois charmer les petites créatures des bois, fais-le hors de la maison ! Rodolphus a _vraiment_ cru que ce lapin était enragé quand il a surgi de sous ton lit, sinon il ne lui aurait pas envoyé ce sort d'explose-entrailles, ce n'est pas un monstre.

\- Sa précision est impeccable, en tout cas.

\- Plus que ses sorts ménagers, c'est certain. Il reste encore du sang dans les coins. Mais c'est _ta_ chambre, c'est _toi_ qui est responsable, entendu ?

\- Promis.

\- Et la lettre ?

\- Tu ne vas pas le croire : je suis cordialement invité à rentrer à Poudlard en Septembre.

\- … Tu veux dire qu'ils ont enfin remarqué que tu n'étais pas là où ils t'ont laissé ?

\- Possible mais pas certain. L'adresse est la nôtre, mais il n'y a pas de commentaires.

\- Ça ne serait pourtant pas trop tôt, cinq ans après, pour se rendre compte que le Sauveur Du Monde a déménagé !

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler comme ça…

\- C'est ton premier titre, mon fils, c'est important !

\- Je me demande toujours, si tu avais trébuché sur le tapis ce jour là et que tu t'étais fendu le crâne, est-ce qu'ils l'auraient appelé la Carpette du Destin ou quelque chose de ce genre ?!

\- Ils auraient aussi crée un sanctuaire pour l'honorer, avec entrée payante et une jolie dédicace : A La Carpette Qui A Sauvé Nos Vies. Tu devrais arrêter de douter de la profonde bêtise des sorciers, Harry, tu seras toujours surpris. Désagréablement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ton escadron.

\- Je ne leur laisse prendre aucune décision. C'est plus sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre ?

\- … Merci mais non merci. J'ai déjà du mal avec « l'élite » du monde sorcier, si ce que tu me dis du reste est vrai, je ne pense pas que Poudlard soit un endroit pour moi.

\- Accepte de rencontrer quelques personnes. Sinon tu te demanderas toujours si tu as raté quelque chose.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi.

\- Dumbledore a un goût très sûr pour les andouilles. Je pense qu'il triera sur le volet ceux qu'il te laissera rencontrer.

\- …Oh joie.

\- Vois ça du bon côté : ça sera instructif. Pour tout le monde.

\- … C'est certain.

* * *

A Suivre.


	4. Retour au monde sorcier II

.

.

La rencontre avec Dumbledore se passa encore plus mal que prévu, et étant donné ce qu'il avait entendu raconter sur le sorcier au fil des années, c'était un record.

\- Non.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être une icône du monde sorcier, de me sacrifier pour tout le monde, encore moins de mourir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de surveiller mes fréquentations, de surveiller mes paroles ou de surveiller mes actes. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre, de me cacher ou d'arrêter de vivre parce que vous « pensez que c'est mieux ainsi ». Je n'ai pas l'intention de me comporter comme en temps de guerre parce que _je ne suis pas en guerre_. _Vous_ l'êtes. Oh, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être un bon garçon. Mais je suppose que vous l'aviez compris.

Au moins, le vieux fou le prenait enfin au sérieux. Il avait l'impression que les descriptions que son père lui avait faites du « Plus Grand Sorcier d'Angleterre » étaient carrément en-dessous de la réalité.

\- Mon garçon, reprit avec précaution le vieux sorcier après quelques instants, je me rends compte que je vous dois peut-être des excuses.

_Peut-être. Charmant._

\- Je n'ai pas réalisé a quel point votre entourage pouvait vous avoir donné une fausse idée des réalités de ce monde…

_Oh pitié pas __**encore**__._

\- Avez-vous considéré, mon garçon, que ces décisions ne reposaient peut-être pas dans vos mains ?

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour déchiffrer la phrase et il se redressa brutalement dans sa chaise.

\- Je ne viens pas de passer une heure à vous expliquer que non, vous ne faites pas mes choix pour moi ?!

L'autre leva les mains en gloussant – en gloussant ! – et répondit.

\- Vous vous méprenez, mon garçon, je voulais simplement exprimer le fait qu'il y a certains… évènements dont vous n'êtes pas au courant.

Le garçon posa avec précaution sa tasse sur le plateau et adressa au vieil homme un sourire qui le fit reculer.

\- Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous expliquer. Après je demande aux elfes de vous jeter dehors, et avec leur enthousiasme habituel, vous pouvez être sur que le monde entier saura si vos dessous sont propres.

\- Mon garçon…

\- Quatre minutes trente secondes.

* * *

A Suivre.


	5. Retour au monde sorcier III

.

.

\- Papa ? On est dans la merde…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce crétin ? Tu veux que je le tue ?

\- Non, merci. Le voir rebondir un bon moment dans les choux m'a déjà fait du bien, on pourra le tuer plus tard si nécessaire. Il y a plus grave.

\- Tu commence à m'inquiéter. Assieds-toi et résume. On finassera plus tard.

\- « _Celui avec le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Né de ceux qui l'ont défié trois fois, Né quand meurt le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera son égal, mais il connaîtra un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »_

\- _…_

\- _…_

\- Une prophétie. Il ne nous manquait plus que ça.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écroula dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains, pendant que son fils, enragé, tournait en rond dans la pièce.

\- Et c'est pour ça, c'est pour ça que cet impensable _crétin_ m'a largué sur un pas de porte ! Pour que je grandisse en _conditions hostiles_ ! Que je ne sois rien qu'une _bonne petite arme de guerre_ ! Que je sois prêt à donner ma vie pour un monde que je ne connaissais même pas !

\- Une méthode efficace, répliqua Lord Voldemort qui semblait s'être reprit, laissant son fils muet. Non, sérieusement.

\- Tu crois, siffla dangereusement l'autre entre ses dents, que j'aurais accepté de saigner pour des inconnus ?!

\- Ça c'est déjà vu. J'appelle ça le complexe de Cendrillon. Tu as une vie de merde, quelqu'un vient te sauver, tu ne vas pas perdre de temps à questionner ses valeurs. Bien sûr que tu vas suivre la _bonne_ personne ! Il t'a sauvé !

\- … Je peux presque voir ça. Dans un horrible univers parallèle. Mais ça n'est pas le problème. Le problème est que s'il répand sa petite charade, le monde entier va être à mes trousses en pensant que je suis la clé de ta démise ! Oublie l'ordre du Croupion en Flammes, ton propre escadron va me tuer en pensant sauver ta vie !

\- … Il y a aussi le fait que ça pourrait être vrai. Ce qui te laisserait avec plusieurs choix intéressants.

\- Des choix ? Il n'y a pas de choix. Ma vie est à toi si tu la veux. Si je dois te perdre, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ?

\- Tu pourrais être le Héros du monde sorcier.

\- Un orphelin, c'est ça ?!

\- Ça n'est pas si terrible d'être un orphelin.

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de s'exprimer avec patience.

\- Parce que toi et moi on s'en sortait bien, tu trouves ? Non, il va falloir trouver autre chose.

\- Je trouve que tu réagis bien positivement à ce rebondissement.

\- Tu m'aurais vu avant que je détruise la serre Est ! Mais ça va mieux ! Oh, et Nott aura besoin de soins, rien de grave, il est passé au mauvais moment, mais je suis sûr qu'il survivra.

\- J'ai dit à ces idiots de ne pas se promener comme ça dans la maison…

\- Tu n'es pas fâché ? Je l'ai un peu abîmé…

\- Ce qui est à moi est à toi. Sois juste un peu plus prudent, ces serres coûtent une fortune.

\- Merci Papa. Et on fait quoi, pour la prophétie ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien ?

\- On ne change rien. Je vais parler avec mes idiots, et tu parleras avec ceux d'Albus comme prévu…ne fais pas la grimace, il n'y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à souffrir ! Tu as déjà essayé d'avoir une conversation avec Croupton ?!

\- Ouch.

\- Exactement. Non, c'est la première chose que je t'ai apprise, rappelle-toi : quand on est le méchant de l'histoire, on n'a pas à suivre les règles. Alors eux vont avoir les scènes dramatiques requises et nous on va prendre le thé. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je tue Albus pour toi ?

\- Repose-moi la question dans une semaine.

* * *

A Suivre.


End file.
